


Ang Pasko ni Ninong

by RedConjunctiva



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConjunctiva/pseuds/RedConjunctiva
Summary: Nakalimutan ni Ninong Vicente bumili ng regalo para sa inaanak niya. 4 hours nalang before Christmas eve and supposedly, wala nang bukas na stores.Pero may nag-iisang Gift Shop na open parin kahit gabing-gabi na.





	Ang Pasko ni Ninong

“Pre! Aguinaldo ni Baby ah!”

Napatayo si Vicente mula sa kaniyang higaan nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Goyo mula sa tawag. 

(Shet hindi pa pala ako nakakabili! Bakit kasi nagka-anak ‘tong sina Ilyong eh first of all pareho silang lalake wtf.)

“Siyempre meron! Best ninong ata ‘to!” Patawang isinagot ni Vicente kay Goyo.

“Sige kita-kits! 11 ah, sa venue! No Filipino time!”

“Oo pre promise maliligo ako ng maaga hehe”

“Sige sige, bye!”

Bago pa tuluyang naiibaba ni Goyo ang tawag, nagmadali na agad si Vicente sa loob ng shower para maligo.

“7 na Dios mio may bukas pa ba na bilihan ng regalo dito?!” Pasigaw na tanong nito sa loob ng CR habang naglalagay ng shampoo sa kaniyang kamay.

 

Hindi pa nakakatagal ng pitong minuto ay natapos na agad si Vicente sa kaniyang pagligo. 

Ang plano niya ay makaalis sana ng bahay ng 9pm dahil hindi naman gaano kalayo ang kaniyang bahay sa venue. Pero ayan, nagmamadali siya ngayon dahil nakalimutan niyang bumili ng regalo para sa inaanak niya.   
Tuwing pasko kasi, laging magkaksama ang mga Del Pilar at Enriquez; ngayon, kasama ang mga Jacinto. Hindi rin naman siya makapagbigay ng pera nalang dahil matagal nang napag-usapan ng bawat pamilya ang “no ampao policy” para mas masaya ang pagbubukas ng mga regalo.

Kinuha ni Vicente ang kaniyang paboritong damit na pulang polo at itim ba pantalon mula sa kaniyang cabinet at daliang isinuot at nagtungo sa kanyang kotse.

————————

“Sabi na nga ba eh. Puro sarado.” Natatarantang bulong nito sa sarili habang nagmamaneho ng kaniyang itim na kotse.

Nawawalan na ng pag-asa si Vicente. 

~8:35~

“Try ko sa expressway baka may bukas pa na store.”

~9:12~

“Shet. Anong gagawin ko? Lord tulong” naluluhang sigaw nito sa loob ng kotse.

Tumigil muna si Vicente sa pagmamaneho nang nakita niyang sarado narin ang mga bilihan sa expressway. Nawawalan na siya ng ideya. Sinubukan niya ring mag-isip ng paraan o dahilan katulad na lamang ng “ay nakalimutan ko sa bahay sorry” pero alam niyang magaling magbasa ng utak si Ilyong.

~9:45~  
Binuksan uli nito ang makina at nagmaneho ulit. 

“PUCHA SA WAKAS” sigaw ni Vicente sa loob ng kaniyang kotse. 

Nakahanap siya ng isang bukas na Gift Shop. Hindi niya alam kung papaano pero sa tingin niya’y biyaya ito ng diyos sa kaniya.

“I love you lord happy birthday huhu”

—————————————

Isang ngiti at makulay na bati ang sumalubong sa kaniya nang siya’y pumasok sa loob ng gift shop.

“Goodevening po sir! I’m Joven! How may I help you po?”

“Goodevening din! Jusko akala ko wala nang bukas na store”

“Hahahaha do you need assistance po?”

“Ay yes, may teddy bears ba kayo dito?”

“Meron po sir! Kaso po blue and red nalng po yung available colors po namin”

“Ah sige yung blue nalang”

Pumunta si Joven sa loob ng cashier counter para i-check ang presyo ng teddy bear. Sumunod din naman si Vicente at umupo muna sa upuan na katabi nito.

“Wait lang po sir ah hehe”

“Sige okay lang!” Sagot naman ni Vicente sa binata.

 

Tumahimik bigla ang paligid. Ang naririnig lamang ni Vicente ay ang mga tunog na nanggagaling sa computer monitor ni Joven.

“Ang cute mo pala” pabulong na sinabi ni Vicente.

“P-po? Pasensya na po kayo hindi ko po narinig”

Nagulat si Vicente sa kaniyang nasabi. Hindi niya rin napansin na na-ibulong niya pala yun. 

“H-ha? Wala. Um, tinatanong ko lang kung bakit nagtatrabaho ka pa eh 10:21 na. Malapit na magpasko.”

“Ahhh. Wag po kayo mag-alala, wala naman po akong kasama mag celebrate.” Pangiting sagot nito sa kaniyang customer.

“Ha? Bakit? Eh yung family mo?”

“Lahat po sila nasa Singapore. 5 years na po akong nandito sa Pilipinas for some matters pero hopefully makakasunod narin”

“Eh paano yung noche buena? Anong ginagawa mo? Sorry kung marami akong tanong ah”

“Wag po kayong mag-alala, busog na po ako sa mga ngiti ng mga bata na nakikita ko sa paligid. Siguro po ito narin yung dahilan kung bakit nagtatrabaho parin po ako hanggang pasko. Para makita ang mga masasayang mukha nila.” Nakangiting sagot ni Joven sa customer.

Nagulat si Vicente sa kaniyang sagot. Hindi niya inaasahan ang kabaitan ng binata. Sinubukan niya itong yayain sa Christmas Party pero tumanggi naman ang binata. Wala daw kasing magbabantay sa Gift Shop at nakakahiya raw.

“Sir, 899 po yung teddy bear”

Nag-abot si Vicente ng isang libo at agad naman itong nasuklian ni Joven.

Tumayo at plinano na sanang umalis ni Vicente ngunit hindi niya alam kung bakit may kutob siyang kailangan niyang kausapin pa ang binata.

“Um, nagtitinda din kayo ng hot chocolate diba?”

“Yes po sir”

“Sige, pabili naman ko ng dalawa”

“Sure po sir” 

Umupo ulit si Vicente at hinintay ang binata.

 

“Sir ito na po!”

Nagulat ang binata nang hindi tinanggap ni Vicente ang isang baso ng tsokolate mula sa kaniyang kamay.

“Sa’yo yan, Joven.”

“N-Nako sir, hindi niyo naman po kailangan-“

“Sige na. Besides, you deserve that.” Nakangiting sagot ni Vicente.

“M-Maraming salamat po sir!” 

“You can call me Vicente nga pala!”

“T-Thank you po sir Vicente.”

“Wag ka na mag sir” patawang tugon nito kay Joven.

 

Halos isang oras narin nag-usap at nagkuwentuhan ang dalawa. Batid naman kay Vicente at Joven ang kasiyahan na umiihip sa hangin. Kung makapagkuwentuhan ang dalawa’y parang sila’y dati pang magkakakilala.

Marahil ito na nga ang naging pinakamasayang pasko ni Joven sa nagdaang limang taon.

 

Matapos ang tawanan ng dalawa, nabalutan ulit ng katahimikan ang paligid.

“Paano ka nakikipag-usap sa nga kapamilya mo, Joven?”

“Minsan Video Call, pero madalas walang silang oras. Kaya nagpapadala nalang ako ng sulat. Nagsusulat ako sa mga taong bumubuo ng buhay ko. Nagpapasalamat, nangangamusta...ayun.” Malungkot na sagot ni Joven kay Vicente.

Niyakap ni Vicente si Joven at pinutol ang katahimikan na umihip muli sa hangin.

“Alam mo, you are blessed.”

“P-Po?”

Hindi nakapigil si Vicente sa kaniyang nararamdaman. Hindi niya rin nasagot ang tanong ni Joven at agad niyang hinalikan ito sa labi.  
Nang una’y binawi pa ito ni Vicente at humingi ng sorry ngunit hinila ulit nito ni Joven. 

 

Nang matapos, agad lumayo ang tingin ng dalawa sa isa’t-isa. Parehas ay namumula sa sobrang hiya.

“U-Um”

“S-Sir..”

“Ah S-So- uh”

Nagulat si Vicente nang may biglang tumawag sa kaniyang telepono.

“Huy Enteng! 11:00 na! Ano, nasaan ka na ba?”

(Shet 11 na pala! Di ko namalayan yung oras!)

“On the way na pre, on the way na.”

“Sige, you better be. Ingat!” 

Agad binaba ni Goyo ang linya.

Nakatitig lamang si Joven kay Vicente habang iniinom ang kaniyang tsokolate na hindi parin ubos.

“I’m so sorry Joven, kailangan ko na kasi umalis.”

“Okay lang po Vicente! Mag-iingat po kayo!”

“Babalik ako tomorrow I promise!” Ngiting sagot ni Vicente.

Palabas na sana si Vicente sa Gift Shop nang may tumawag sa kaniya.

“V-Vicente!” Malungot na tawag nito habang nakatitig sa sahig.

Lumingon naman agad si Vicente. 

Walang masabi si Joven. Parang bang may pumipigil sa kaniyang magsalita.

“Ano yun, Joven?” Tanong ni Vicente.

Huminga ng malalim si Joven at tumingin kay Vicente ng nakangiti.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas din!” Sagot naman ni Vicente.

Agad nagtungo si Vicente sa kaniyang kotse at kumaway paalis sa Gift Shop.

 

—————————

Nagtaka si Vicente nang siya’y pumasok uli sa loob ng Gift Shop.

Hindi niya makita si Joven.

“Excuse me miss, andito po ba si Joven?”

“Excuse me po sir? Si Joven po?”

“Yes po.”

“Nako sir, wala na po siya dito. Last day niya po kahapon.”

Nagulat si Vicente sa nalaman niya. Nanginig ang kaniyang mga tuhod. Hindi niya inaasahang iyon ang kanilang una at huling pagkikita.

“H-Ha?! Bakit? Alam mo ba kung nasaan siya?!” Pasigaw na tanong ni Vicente sa babae.

“S-Sir I’m sorry po-“

“Sorry. I’m sorry I raised my voice.”

“O-Okay lang po sir. Ang alam ko po, pumunta na po siya ng Singapore.”

“Singapore?”

“Opo sir. K-Kayo po ba si Sir Vicente?”

“Yes, why?”

“May pinabibigay po siya sa inyo.”

Inabot ng babae ang isang envelope na may pangalan ni Vicente. Agad niya itong binuksan  
at umupo habang binabasa ang sulat.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
To: Vicente

Thank you for making this year’s Christmas memorable. Thank you for being there for me last night. You made my last day here in the Philippines a night to remember. 

I couldn’t say anything before you left.   
I hope you’ll be able to forgive me. You will always have a special place in my heart; kahit na saglit lang po tayo nakapag-usap. 

Merry Christmas po, Vicente!

Live Long and Prosper~

 

Yours Truly,  
Joven Hernando  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

> Hi po! Merry Christmas to all of you! May everyone have a jolly and colorful Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> (LISTEN TO BIBINGKA BY BENANDBEN THANKS)
> 
> I love you all! 😘
> 
> @JoventeAUs


End file.
